Mudblood Slytherin
by Yumi-Tenshi
Summary: Kami Ace, age 15 is sorted into Slytherin House, despite her muggle-born status. What happens to her friendship with Ron? And what happens when she makes friends within her house, only to have them discover her secret? AU- Hogwarts starts at 15 instead
1. Chapter 1

Outline

OoOoOoOoOoOo HP oOoOoOoOoOoO

"-I wonder if I can lick my elbow…"

"Haha! Try it!" She could hear his playful laughter from the other end of the phone as Brad, her almost-boyfriend it wasn't quite official yet… attempted lo lick his elbow.

"Aaahh!" Bang!

Kami smiled as she pictured Brad, practically twisting himself into a knot while holding the phone with one hand, attempting to lick his own elbow… and proceeding to fall over the bed managing to lick his elbow in the process.

"Ha! I did it!" He laughed proudly at his accomplishment.

15 year old Kami Ace was currently sitting in the middle of her kitchen, with her tailbone leaning up against the counter, and her feet up on the granite island, unsupported by anything beneath her. For some reason she found this oddly amusing, seeing as no one else could manage it… Well, that just added to the fun. Kami was an individual. She loved being able to do things others couldn't. It's what made her special.

Once, when she was younger, she had tried to imitate an action movie where the lead actor jumps out a second story window, and she crash landed on the lawn. Her mother hadn't been home at the time and she decided not to tell her anytime soon. Miraculously, she only suffered from a slightly painful right leg for a couple days and then she was fine.

Kami's mom was outside today working in the garden, as it was the first really nice day they had had all summer. She reached over with her free hand and pulled a soda out of the fridge beside her, looking out the window absentmindedly as she did so. Her heart skipped a beat. "Hey, I'm gonna have to call you back, okay? Love you!" and without waiting for a reply, she hung up the phone. She recognized the man speaking with her mother. He was in a dream she had a few nights ago, in which he had given her a letter and proceeded to explain to her why she was so different from everyone else. She looked closer. In his hand, he held a large yellow envelope. Kami raced outside. 'Omg! No way this is what I think it is!' she thought excitedly.

"-I understand completely, but this is an extremely difficult school to get into, and I feel that Kami would fit right in with all of the other students. She is an extremely talented young lady, and our school offers a… different… level of education than that which she would receive anywhere else."

"I don't know… I mean she wouldn't-"

"Oh please let me go mom? I've always wanted to go to boarding school!" Kami interrupted, her eyes pleading. "You won't have to pay for anything! I can buy all of my supplies with my own money! Please!?"

"Oh... Alright…" Kami's mother turned back to the man "And where might she be able to find these supplies?"

"There is a special part of town, which may be somewhat difficult to find if you've never been there before, where you are able to find everything and anything you may need." He looked over at Kami. "If you like, I could make arrangements for you to go with another family. They could show you around, and help you find everything… That is, unless you would rather go by yourself?"

"No, that's okay… Could you make arrangements? If it's not too much trouble of course!"

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Of course. I believe they would be happy to have you along for the day… If I am not mistaken, they are leaving the day after tomorrow… Here is your list of everything you will need." He handed Kami the letter. She examined it curiously, and wondered why it was so heavy. "I hope to see you at Hogwarts" He gave both Kami and her mother a nod, and turned to go. "Oh, and I almost forgot. I will have the family contact you as soon as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them." And with that, he left, leaving Kami with the letter in her hand, and as her mother returned to her gardening as if nothing had just happened, Kami turned and hurried back to the house happily.

Once she was safely in her bedroom, she pulled the curtains around her bed shut, and looked at the envelope in more detail then she had outside. The large yellowish envelope was addressed in slanted, emerald green writing to _Miss K. Ace, Second Bedroom, 14 Shady Lane, Chesterfield._ She flipped over the envelope. On the back was a purple wax seal of a coat of arms bearing a badger, an eagle, a lion, and a snake surrounding the letter H. She opened the letter and read through it. Twice.

Kami smiled as she reached the bottom of the letter. She could bring a cat with her to Hogwarts. She made a mental note of buying one to accompany her. She then turned her attention to the family which was to fetch her from her house, and bring her with them into a world of magic. Suddenly, there was a small tapping at her bedroom window. Kami looked up, startled. At the window was a large barn owl with something tied to its leg. She jumped up, running over the mess in her room to open her window. The owl swooped in, landing heavily on her bed. Kami crossed tentatively to where the bird sat next to her recently discarded acceptance letter, and it lifted its leg, as if to enable her to remove what Kami now saw was another piece of parchment, similar to the one Dumbledore had given her.

Kami,

Dumbledore has contacted us and we would be happy to have you come to Diagon Alley with us. He also mentioned that you come from a non-magical family, and if you have any questions about anything, we would be happy to help. After all, I am sure; this would be a lot to take in at once. We would like to leave at roughly eleven o'clock tomorrow, if possible. If you would wish to go on a different date, please contact us by return owl, and we shall make new arrangements.

Pleased to have you with us,

Arthur Weasley

'Diagon Alley… That must be the place Dumbledore had referred to…' She thought. Kami reached across to her writing desk and grabbed a pencil to write her reply.

Mr. Weasley,

Thank you for having me come with you to Diagon Alley. Until Albus Dumbledore came to my house with my letter, I hadn't known anything about magic. I believe this shall be a fun day tomorrow.

I look forward to meeting you,

Kami Ace

Kami tied the letter back onto the owls' leg, and it flew away, back through the window. She sighed and turned back to her room. If she wished to sleep in for a while the next day, she would need to have everything ready ahead of time.

Firstly, she gathered a pouch from her dresser and filled it with money. She hoped it would be enough, although, if it wasn't she could always return later once she knew how to get there. While she was at her dresser, she thought it a good idea to grab out some clothes for the following day. Kami opened one of the other drawers and pulled out a pair of underwear, a bra, and a pair of socks, before crossing over to her closet. After about five minutes, she had finally decided on wearing a pair of loose jeans, and a tank top with a sweater over top of it. She also decided on bringing her backpack from the previous year, to enable easy luggage of her new school books and such. She placed the money bag inside one of the front pockets, and placed the bag beside a pair of sneakers she had decided to wear to prevent sore feet the following day, placing her outfit neatly on the top.

She looked out the window and discovered that it was getting late. It was already dark out. Kami took a quick shower, pulled on a night dress, dried her long curly auburn hair, and hurried down the hall for a drink and to say her goodnights. She set her alarm for ten o'clock to give herself enough time to get dressed and have a small brunch. Thursday, the 25th of July just couldn't come fast enough, and Kami found herself needing to meditate in order to calm herself down.


	2. Chapter 2

OoOoOoOoOoOo HP oOoOoOoOoOoO

Kami jumped out of bed and turned off her alarm. It seemed as if her head had just hit the pillow when her alarm had gone off, even though it had actually been several hours. She hurriedly crossed to where she had placed her things the night before and pulled on her clothes, brushing her hair as she descended the stairs.

Her mother was outside in the garden yet again, which suited Kami perfectly, because that left no one to question her about why she was hurrying so much. She practically inhaled her breakfast and was back down the hall and brushing her teeth in a flash. Just as she was finishing up, she heard the unmistakable sound of a car in the driveway. She grabbed her things, and pulled on her shoes on her way back out to the door. She arrived at the door, just as a tall thin man with flaming red hair was ascending the steps. She smiled, opening the door and shuffling over to the man.

"Umm… Mr. Weasley…?" ask asked nervously, unsure of what to say.

He looked at her. "Ah! You must be Kami!" He exclaimed. "Right then, come along, and I shall introduce you to every one"

"Just a sec, I need to tell my mom that we're leaving so she'll know that I've left"

"Of course, we wouldn't want your parents to worry"

Kami didn't bother to correct him. It had been a long time since she had last seen her father and she was unaffected by this mistake by now. She crossed the yard, said goodbye to her mother, gave her a hug, and returned to where Arthur Weasley stood, now accompanied by four boys, all of whom had hair to match Mr. Weasleys. Kami smiled politely at them. She always was one of the guys, and she felt completely at home with them already.

She learned that the eldest was named Percy, it was his fifth year at Hogwarts, and that he had been made prefect, which was sort of like being elected onto student council. The next oldest of the four was a pair of twins, Fred and George. It was their third year, and they were on the quiditch team, which they explained was a wizarding sport that sounded like a mix between baseball, basketball, and catch while flying. The last and youngest of the four was Kami's age. He was named Ronald, but everyone called him Ron for short. It was his first year too, but he had already been to Diagon alley before, so he and Kami would be going together. Percy would be going alone to do 'Prefect things' and Fred and George were to be accompanied by Mr. Wesley to ensure they stayed out of trouble.

After they had arranged this, they decided that they would stick together while they went to the wizarding bank so Kami could get her money exchanged, and the Weasleys could take some money out of their vault. They sat and talked the whole time they were in the old Ford Anglia that the Weasleys owned. Percy sat in front with Arthur, while Kami sat in the back between Fred and Ron. George was on the other side of Fred. After about a half-hour, Mr. Weasley stopped the car and they all climbed out. They were parked across the street from a small shabby looking building stuck between two bigger ones.

Kami followed the Weasleys into the building. They called it the Leaky Cauldron. They crossed the pub, and exited through another door, where they came out into a dead end. She looked around confused. Percy tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed to the wall in front of them where there was nothing but an old dumpster. Mr. Weasley pulled a long wooden something, ('Probably his wand' thought Kami) out of his robes and taped one of the bricks three times. The bricks belted away from the place where Mr. Weasley had tapped his wand against the brick, and now formed a large doorway onto a street lined with all sorts of colorful shops.

They wandered down the street, Kami attempting, and failing, to take everything in. Before she knew it, they were in front of a large white building which towered over all of the other shops. GRINGOTS WIZARD BANK was engraved above a set of bronze double doors. They walked through these, only to be met by yet another set of doors, this time silver with writing on them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Kami and the others followed Mr. Weasley as he walked up to a desk with what Percy told her was a goblin behind it. They had a short conversation, after which they followed another goblin through yet another set of doors, where they were met with a large cart. Kami climbed in, again beside Ron, and the cart took off like a shot down winding passageways, around hairpin turns, and stomach flipping drops. At last, the cart stopped, and Mr. Weasley and the Goblin got out and walked toward the vault.

"Whoa… This place is really confusing" Kami whispered in Ron's ear. She could tell that he could feel her breath, which must be pretty hot compared to the air down here, against his neck when she spoke, because he suddenly shivered and turned red, muttering something about it being really cold this far under ground before answering.

"Yea, you'd have to be mad to try and rob the place. Even if you found the right vault you were looking for, it would drive you insane trying to find your way out again…" At that moment Mr. Weasley returned along with the goblin and they commenced their ascent back to the surface, which cut off all conversation between the two.

At last, they had returned to the entrance hall, and the group made its way to the closest free goblin. "Excuse me" Mr. Weasley said to the goblin "We have some muggle money we wish to exchange"

The goblin asked for it and Kami handed over her moneybag that she brought with her. In return the goblin handed her money bag back to her, now full of large gold coins, odd silver coins, and small bronze coins. As they exited the building, they all agreed to meet back up at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Where shall we go first?" Ron asked, looking sideways at Kami.

"Umm…" Kami pulled out her supplies list and looked it up and down "I say we get our robes first, and then our cauldrons, potion ingredients, then our books, then wherever you can get an owl, cat, or toad, then get our wands, return for our robes, and meet up with everyone afterwards if there's no where you would like to look around in" She looked up at Ron "that way we get the measuring out of the way, and we can put our books and potion ingredients in the cauldrons, I need to get a cat, and then we get our wands together… unless you want to get them first?"

Ron looked dumbfounded. He shook his head "whoa, that's insane organization. I dunno how you do it. I think it's a good plan though." And so off they went to Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions so that they could get that out of the way.

"Oh come in, come in! Hogwarts? Of course! Step right up here, I'll be right with you" She bustled away, only to return moments later with a tape measure, slipping extremely large robes over their heads. "Hold out your arms dears. That's it. Thank you." She took their measurements, and within twenty minutes, they each had some new robes for themselves.

"Here, hand me your robes"

"Why?"

"I'll carry them in my bag so our hands with be free"

Ron rolled his eyes, and handed her his robes stifling a smile. 'You know, he's kinda cut when he's smiling' Kami thought to herself. Then she realized what she was thinking and forced the thoughts out of her mind.

"Hmm…?" Kami asked stupidly, suddenly realizing that Ron had been talking while she had been fighting with herself about that random thought.

"The Apothecary next. That's where we get our potions stuff, so we need to go this way" Ron repeated.

"Oh yea! Okay."

As it turns out, the Apothecary is really gross and fascinating at the same time. There was a lot of slimy stuff, and scaly stuff, and buggy stuff all over the place, and as they made their way through the store, they saw a few people examining jars of they-didn't-want-to-know-what. They bought their potions kits from the woman behind the counter, and hurried out. It smelled somewhat, and they were glad to be outside. They continued on in the same direction they had been traveling, passing Fred and George on the way. They winked. It seemed that the twins had managed to lose Mr. Weasley in one of the crowds.

They came to a store labeled Flourish and Blotts which held shelves upon shelves of books. After some looking around, Ron suggested to Kami that they should ask the people working there if they could help them. Kami glanced over at him. For some reason, she was particularly drawn to this one book: Reading the Signs: a Guide to Dream Interpretation. Ron called the owner over, and Kami was forced to look away reluctantly.

"Hello there. What can I help you with?"

"Umm… we need…The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Drafts and Potions…" Kami started listing off the required books from memory. The book keeper nodded, reached up to a shelf above Ron and Kami's heads, and pulled one copy or their transfiguration books each, continuing down the rows and pulling books off shelves for them. Kami hesitated, then grabbed Reading the signs: A Guide to Dream Interpretation off the shelf, and hid it in her pile, among other books she thought may be interesting to learn in her spare time.

"I still think he made a mistake Kami… I mean, we got all of the same books, but yours cost more!"

"Just please give it a rest Ron?"

"No I will not give it a rest! It's unfair"

"Well... don't tell anyone, but…" Kami looked both ways before leaning in really close and whispering "I got a couple of advanced ones too…you know, like the one I had been looking at…" Ron just stared. He looked at her, and then smiled.

"Well… when you learn those advanced spells and stuff, would you mind teaching me?" He joked. Kami felt relieved. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the street. She had just seen the two stores she had been looking most forward to.

They walked up the street, and Kami turned them into a store with all sorts of strange animals. She turned down one aisle, and then walked into the back corner of the store where there were a group of kittens and cats in cages. Kami gasped. She reached down into one of the cages. "Careful. That one likes to bite" Kami ignored the person behind the desk and picked up the little Siberian kitten. It purred in her arms and she pet it as she turned to the woman who was looking at her strangely.

"May I buy her?" Kami put on her best cute innocent little girl face.

"Of course... She seems to like you, so I don't see why not." Kami set the kitten on the counter as she reached for her money bag. She paid the woman the three galleons, scooped the kitten up in her arms, and turned back to Ron. They exited the store, and Kami turned right to continue heading in the same direction as before. Ron grabbed her hand.

"Wrong way." He said. Kami looked at him blankly. "Olivanders' is down at the other end of Diagon Alley near Florean Fortescue's. Unless you don't want to get your wand?"

"Of course I do! We're going to need wands at Hogwarts you know" Kami replied, flustered. She let him lead her down to Olivanders and she sat in a slightly sagging chair with her cat to wait her turn. She internally decided that he would go first. That way, she would get to know how this whole process worked before her turn, since Ron had probably come with his brothers before and therefore already knew himself. Ron looked at her, alarmed that he had to go first. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Mr. Weasley." Ron jumped and spun around, almost nose to nose with Olivander.

"Aargh!" Ron fell backwards onto the floor. "When'd you get there!?"

"Let's get your measurements, shall we?" He pulled out a tape measure. "Hold out your wand arm" Ron held up his right hand, and the tape measure began measuring. Shoulder to finger tip. Elbow to wrist. Finger tip to wrist. Elbow to Shoulder. Shoulder to floor. "That shall be enough" and the tape measure fell, limp, to the floor. Ron dropped his arm to his side.

Mr. Olivander returned from the masses of wands with an arm full of possibilities. He picked up the box from the top of the pile, opened it, and handed the dark colored wand to Ron, who took it in his right hand and flicked it towards the coat rack in the corner, which snapped in half. Olivander quickly replaced it with another wand, this time a cherry color, with similar results. Again and again they tried, until Olivander handed Ron a wand, light brown in color and a little over a foot long, from which a fountain of wine flowed when he waved it. "Excellent! Ash and unicorn hair, 14 inches" He turned to Kami.

"Kami Ace" She said, smiling.

Olivander nodded "Hold out your wand arm, and we'll take your measurements as well" Kami held out her left arm. The tape measure began measuring her, as it had with Ron, while Mr. Olivander roamed through the aisles pulling boxes out, returning with a few less that he had with Ron, but still almost too many to carry. The tape measure fell to the floor. Kami reached out for the first wand Olivander handed her which was a rose colored wood and she immediately turned to him, without waving it, and said confusedly "It doesn't feel right…"

Olivander looked at her, and turned to the pile returning with another, this time black. Kami took it for a moment then, doing as Ron did, she pointed it at something, which broke immediately. Olivander shook his head, and Kami passed him the wand, and he handed her another. This time when she took the wand, it no longer felt like a fancy stick. It felt warm and light in her hand. It was slightly smaller than the others had been, and it was made of more than one toned. It was almost white, with a cream colored handle. She smiled, pointed the wand at the wand box, and flicked it, the wand box rising into the air gently.

"Ivy and Cypress, 10 ¾ inches, Peruvian Vipertooth Heartstring. Interesting combination, but, the wand chooses the wizard, and this wand must have had a reason for choosing you" Kami broke his gaze, by looking to her hip and getting out the galleons to pay for her new wand, which she replaced in its box and then in her bag which was on floor beside Ron and Artemis. She decided to name her new kitten after the goddess of the moon and hunt. It just seemed to fit. She placed her cauldron carefully inside her bag, scooped the kitten up in her arms, and followed Ron out of the shop. Once she had to stop and rearrange her bag with all of her supplies in it, for it was getting somewhat heavy.

"Hey, Ron? Where's your wand?" she asked when they stopped yet again so she could readjust her book bag.

"Well, my older brother Charlie gave me his old wand, and it means a lot to him that I use it…" Ron mumbled, his ears turning red.

"Oh. I see…" They arrived to Florean Fortescue's just shortly before Fred and George, who had been found by Mr. Weasley. They still had a while to wait until Percy arrived, so Kami decided to buy everyone ice creams with her remaining money. She placed the ice creams on the table, and realized that she had forgotten one of her books back at Olivanders. She explained that she wouldn't be long and asked Ron to hold onto Artemis for her while she went to get it. She took her cauldron out of her bag so she could hide her book in there so no one but she and Ron would know about the extra books she had bought. She hurried back to Olivanders and rang the bell.

"How may I help you?" He asked, clearly confused as to why she was back so soon.

"Umm… my friend, you know… The one I came here with? He didn't buy a wand did he?" Olivander shook his head. "I thought not. Would you mind if I bought it for him, as a birthday present? He said something about his brother Charlie giving him his old one, but it's just not the same at all! And I think he really does deserve a wand of his own, don't you?"

Olivander smiled "Of course… Would you happen to remember which wand it was?"

"Ash and unicorn hair, 14 inches" Kami replied confidently. Olivander looked taken back by this. He obviously hadn't thought she would remember, so he could pull his 'I remember every wand…' speech. But she did.

"Ah yes. Ill be right back." He disappeared momentarily and returned with the wand box, handing it to Kami. She reached into her pocket that she had hidden the money to buy this with in her pocket. She really was clever when it came to planning things such as this. She placed Ron's soon to be new wand in her bag and waved a goodbye to Olivander.

When she returned, Percy had just arrived, and the Weasleys were preparing to leave. She grinned. She couldn't believe she was pulling this off. George noticed this, however and gave her a look as if to say 'what are you looking so I-just-pulled-off-the-perfect-plan about?' Kami just grinned even more and walked past him whispering in his ear "Tell you in the car" and continued as if nothing happened between the two.

Ron came over and handed her the cauldron and Artemis. "Here, don't forget these"

"Thanks"

"No problem" He said, turning red again. 'He seems to get embarrassed a lot…Huh… Probably nothing.'

The party retraced their steps back through the brick archway, through the Leaky Cauldron, and to the Ford Anglia. This time, Ron sat on the passenger side, Fred between him and George and Kami on the Drivers side beside George so she could easily tell him without Ron overhearing.

"Okay well… We were in Olivanders, right?" George nodded. "I made Ron go first, and there was this really beautiful wand that was "ash, unicorn hair, 14 inches'" Kami imitated Olivanders voice telling them Rons wand. George nodded again. " Ron left without it, and when I asked him about it, he just mentioned something about his brother Charlie giving him his old one… but just any wand is just a fancy stick to you if its not YOUR wand, you know? So I kinda… well… went back and bought it. I had bought some extra books at Flourish and Blotts, so Ron would know that I would spend more anyways, and when he mentioned Charlie's old wand, I just pocketed some money, used the rest up so no one would suspect anything, seeing as I was out of money I couldn't buy anything more… and went back and bought Ron's wand. I'm planning on giving it to him for his birthday or something as a gift" She smiled.

"Wow. All of that while you were walking to Florean Fortescue's!? You could turn out to be a great prankster some day." George laughed silently. Now, only he knew of her plan. "Ron's birthday is in March by the way, so I would give it to him before then, like Christmas so he can get used to it"

"That's a good idea, thanks"

"Your welcome." And then, they were arriving at Kami's house. Her mother had gone inside by now. "If you like, we can help you bring your things in…"

"Umm… sure… if you want…" She said awkwardly. So Fred and George picked up her cauldron and potion kits separately so they wouldn't break accidentally, and Ron took her book bag. Kami carried Artemis inside and lead the boys down the hall to her room. She opened her bag and pulled out Ron's robes. "Before we forget you're going to need these" They smiled at their little inside joke that wasn't even all that funny. "I guess we'll see each other at Hogwarts in… what... one week."

"Yea. Guess we'll see you then?"

"No, of course not, what was I thinking?" Kami joked sarcastically. She then smiled gave each of the three hugs and said goodbye, winking at George on his way out, who winked back.

Kami sat down on her bed and pulled out her books, spreading them out on her bed. There were seven books. One for every day until Hogwarts. She decided she would read them if the following order: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, and finally Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling. She would bring the others with her and read them at Hogwarts.

She piled them up beside her bed, with The Standard Book of Spells on the top, and Magical Theory on the bottom. Artemis jumped up on her lap and curled up into a tiny ball whilst Kami grabbed her Charms textbook and began reading. It was extremely fascinating. The first chapter was mostly an introduction to charm work. As she read, she made mental note of which ones she absolutely needed to learn, such as Alohomora, and that one with the warm fire that you could put in a jar. She ended up falling asleep with her charms book open on her chest, and Artemis curled up in the crook of her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

OoOoOoOoOoOo HP oOoOoOoOoOoO

The next week passed in a blur of tears, hugs, and farewells to her muggle friends, promising to be back during the holidays. There were many tears (on her part anyway) when the time came to say goodbye to Brad. She had dreaded the day and held it off for the last. As it turned out, he was more understanding than she thought he would be. Kami swore that he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. He gave her a hug and told her that he couldn't wait for Christmas vacation and he would be counting the days until he could see her again.

It was still two days until September the first but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sent her a letter about her staying with them for a day or two, since her mother would be incapable of bringing her to platform 9 ¾ . Kami had already discussed this with her mother, who had in turn discussed it with Dumbledore, who agreed that it may be a good idea for her to stay with them for a couple of days.

Mr. Weasley arrived at her house, this time without the boys, to pick her up later that very afternoon. "Hello Mr. Weasley!" Kami said a little too cheerfully. Her face was still all red and puffy from saying goodbye, and she knew that Mr. Weasley noticed from the look he gave her "I just said goodbye to my friends… I'm gonna miss them, but I promised to come and see them at Christmas. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be actually…" He nodded.

"Do you have your things ready?" He asked her, changing the subject.

"Yes. Be right back, I'll go get my trunk" Kami walked down the hall and turned into her bedroom. Artemis was still asleep on the pillow. Kami grabbed her trunk and carefully picked up Artemis to avoid waking her and proceeded back to the kitchen where Mr. Weasley was waiting for her. She followed him to the Ford Anglia, placing her trunk in the back and climbing into the passenger seat. It was a long drive to the Burrow, which was where the Weasley family lived, but Kami was glad for it. By the time they reached the Burrow, Kami no longer looked as if she had been crying, and decided not to mention it.

"Kami!" Exclaimed Fred, who had been facing the door when they came in. George turned around and gave her a huge hug spinning her around in circles. Kami eeped from surprise at his sneak attack, breaking into a fit of laughter as he let her regain her balance.

"Hey guys!" She responded once her laughter had subdued.

"So you're staying with us 'till we go to Hogwarts?"

"Yup"

Fred laughed. "Ronniekins will be happy, won't he George?"

"I believe you may be right Fred. Shall we alert him of our friend here's presence, or shall we let him find out for himself?" He grinned wickedly.

"I vote we let him find out for himself. With a little bit of our help of course"

"What are you two planning?" Kami asked. She could tell there was something going on that she wouldn't want to miss.

They looked at each other. "You'll see."

At that moment, a girl came rushing down the stairs "Mum said-" She looked at Kami. "Oh! Hello. I guess I should tell mum that you've arrived, seeing as no one else has bothered" She turned around and hurried up the stairs, calling over she shoulder as she went "and don't worry. I won't tell him if you don't"

Kami was completely lost. She guessed she would just have to wait and see. Several minutes later, Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs. "Hello dear. I was just about to get the boys to help me start supper. You'll be staying in Ginny's room with her. If you like, I can have Ginny show you where it is."

Ginny's bedroom was up the stairs on the second landing, the door on the left. Across the landing was a bathroom, and up the stairs were the other bedrooms. Kami set her things on the bed which had been conjured for her. She sat down with Artemis in her arms, while Ginny sat on her bed facing Kami. "Fred and George said for us to wait up here until it's time to eat."

Ginny and Kami talked for what seemed like hours, and began to run out of things to talk about when they heard someone on the stairs. It was Fred. "Food's almost ready. We'll be in our room. Come down just after you hear us coming down the stairs okay?"

"Yup." He closed the door. Ginny rolled her eyes to Kami.

"So, do you know what they're planning?" Kami asked.

Ginny shrugged. "All I know is it has something to do with not telling Ron that you're here…" Suddenly, they could hear the sound of thumping and laughter as the twins raced downstairs to eat. Ginny laughed opening the door. "You can never keep a Weasley boy from his food."

Kami followed Ginny down the winding flights of stairs. As they reached the kitchen, she realized the twins' plan and smiled evilly, whispering to Ginny not to sit beside Ron. She nodded and sat down.

"Why is there an extra chair?" asked Ron looking at the place beside him confusedly.

Kami snuck up behind him and whispered so softly that only he could hear "That's where I'm sitting" and sat down in the empty seat smirking at Fred and George.

Ron stiffened and looked at her with wide eyes. He stammered for a minute. Kami was right. This WOULD be something she wouldn't have wanted to miss. "When'd you get here!?" He finally managed to get out.

"This afternoon" replied Kami calmly, scooping some potatoes onto her plate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I still think you guys should've just told me when she got here, instead of getting her to scare me like that last night" Kami listened to the conversation amusedly.

George leaned over Fred and whispered something in Ron's ear, which made him blush. "Either way…" He sighed "whatever. Who wants to play a game of quiditch after lunch?"

Kami looked up "I've never played before" She said plainly.

"It's simple really. There are three chasers who try to get a ball through the hoops, two beaters who hit another type of ball at the other team, a keeper, who guards the three hoops, and a seeker, who attempts to catch this really small golden ball before the other team's seeker... You look like you would be more of a seeker or a chaser…"

"But I've never flown!"

"Well then, we'll just have to teach you then won't we?"

After a quick lunch, which consisted of ham and cheese sandwiches, Ron, Fred, and George brought Kami outside into a field along with four broomsticks, one for each of them, which they placed on the ground.

"Okay, come up here and stand beside the broom so it's on your right side." Kami looked at the broom, looked up at them, back at the broom, and did as they said.

"Now, put your right hand out over the broom like this, and say Up!" Freds broom flew up into his hand.

Kami stuck out her hand like he did, and feeling really weird, said "Up!" as commandingly as possible. To her surprise, the broom jumped into her hand, and George and Ron echoed this movement. Ron showed her how to mount it, and fixed her hands so that they were in the right position to ensure she didn't fall off the other end once they were in the air.

"Great. Now all you have to do, is gently push yourself upwards as if you were about to jump in the air. Nice one! To go higher, just pull up a little on the handle, and if you want to go back down, just lean forwards and put pressure on the top of the handle"

"What if I want to turn?" asked Kami who hadn't moved since she had become airborne.

"Just push lightly on the sides of the broom, like if you were trying to spin the arrow on a spinner.

"Sweet." Kami experimented tilting the broom this way and that, rising and descending. "So… to go forwards, you would just…" She leaned forwards, urging it forwards a little bit. "This is amazing! I love it!" Kami flipped the broom backwards laughing in delight. It almost reminded her of the feeling of a rollercoaster that you can control where you go mixed with the carnival ride muggles called the zipper. She faintly wondered if they based them off of the sensation of flying, attempting to re-create it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Kami woke up early from a really weird dream breathing heavily and adrenaline pumping through her veins. In her dream she had been wondering along a path in the rain which led through a large gate into dark forest where she couldn't see very far ahead of her. She had begun to run through the forest, loving the feel of the cool air against her exposed skin, her hair whipping around her, feeling utterly connected to everything around her.

Kami got up, knowing that there was no way she would get back to sleep at this hour, and began getting her things ready for the trip to Hogwarts later. She then realized that the only thing that wasn't already packed was her clothes for that day. She had fallen asleep wearing her shorts and sweatshirt from the day before, exhausted from the game of mock-quiditch they had had. She crept out into the landing closing the door silently behind her. Kami descended the stairs as carefully and as quietly as she could, hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone up. She pulled out a piece of parchment which she had pocketed and left a note in case they woke up earlier than she thought they would using a quill she found on the table.

She then snuck outside to the field where she had spent the day before and, pulling off her sweater, sprinted. She ran through the line of trees which surrounded the place, back and forth across the open area, and finally picked up her sweater pulling it back over her head. Now that she had expelled all of the built up energy from that morning she felt better than she had all summer. Everything was really starting to sink in. Kami smiled to herself and jogged back down to the burrow.

Just her luck, Mrs. Weasley was just descending the stairs as she came back in the front door. "Hello Mrs. Weasley"

"Hello Kami dear. What were you doing outside this early in the morning?"

"I already had all of my things ready to go, and I woke up really early, so I decided to go for a run. I'd left a note in case everyone woke up before I was back saying where I was, but obviously I came back just in time."

"Well you must be hungry after a run this early in the morning. What would you like for breakfast? Eggs? Toast?"

"Erm… Just toast, thanks…"

Mrs. Weasley busied herself with making toast and, while Kami was eating, went up the stairs to wake every one up. While she was gone, Ron came down the stairs, fully dressed. He grabbed a couple of pieces of toast from the pile that Mrs. Weasley had set on the table. "Why were you up so early this morning?" he asked.

"I had this really weird dream, and I couldn't get back to sleep, so I went outside for a run… I didn't wake you did I!?"

"Nah, I was already awake."

"Well that's good… I mean that I didn't wake you! Not that you were already awake… Not that it' a bad thing to be awake early in the morning…" Kami blushed, flustered. "I think I'm gonna get dressed and bring my trunk downstairs" She stood up and hurried away up the stairs. 'What was with that!?' she thought to herself. 'That was totally not like me!'

Kami's mind was somewhere else as she pulled on her clothes. She grabbed her trunk and lifted it down the stairs. Ron was still sitting at the table, now joined by the rest of the Weasleys. They finished eating and, making sure they had everything, began putting their trunks in the trunk. Ron handed her Artemis, saying something about her lying under the table.

They all climbed into the car and drove off. Mrs. Weasley and Percy were in front, and Fred, George, Kami, Ron, and Ginny were in the back, with Mr. Weasley driving. They arrived at Kings cross at ten thirty three, and Mr. Weasley enchanted their trunks to become weightless to be easier carried to the platform.

They turned to face the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. "Okay, Percy goes first, Fred and George, you next. Ron, Kami you two go after them. Hurry! We'll follow" Percy walked towards the brick wall, and at the moment of impact, vanished. Fred and George ran forwards the moment he disappeared. They too, vanished. Kami looked at Ron, and they ran towards the barrier. Kami found herself emerging onto a platform filled with people getting ready to go to Hogwarts and their families. They said their farewells and Kami thanked them again before climbing into the large scarlet steam engine.

It jerked a little, and began to gain speed as Kami and Ron made their way down the train, looking for somewhere to sit. They came across an empty compartment and slid into it, placing their trunks up above. Kami sat beside Ron, her legs up on the seat across from her and leaned into Rons shoulder while her kitten curled up into a ball in her lap. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm so tired" she said "I should've just forced myself to go back to seep this morning…" Ron stayed silent, but Kami could feel his heart beating faster against her skin. The witch with the trolley walked by. "Hey, I'll be right back, okay? I think I'll get something from the trolley…" Kami stood up.

"Sure" Ron turned away to look out the window.

Kami slid open the door to the compartment and left in search of the trolley. She was sure that it had been going towards the end of the train. After a few minutes, Kami saw a blond boy walking in the opposite direction of her. He stopped directly in front of her, barely two inches away. She stopped too.

"Watch where you're going Weasley! You almost walked right into me!"

Kami thought wildly, going through her options. She decided to stick with his attitude. "Excuse me? You'd better learn how to talk to your superiors!"

He smirked, holding out his hand. "Draco Malfoy"

Kami took it. "Pleased to meet you. First Year?" He nodded. "See you in class then" And with that, she continued past him. She then realized that she no longer wished to get anything from the trolley, and returned to the compartment where she had last left Ron.

When she reached the compartment, she saw that he was still watching out the window. She slid inside. He didn't look up. Kami sat back down beside him. He looked up then, finally realizing she had returned.

"I thought you were getting something from the trolley?"

"I was, but I couldn't find it, so I came back"

She looked at her watch. "It would probably be a good idea to put on our robes now." She reached up into the rack, opened her trunk, and pulled out her robes. Climbing back down, she closed the blinds and turned away from Ron, pulling them on. She guessed he had done the same thing, because when she sat back down he was in his robes too.

She curled up with her feet underneath her as the compartment door slid open and a boy asked them if they had seem a lost toad. They replied no, and he closed the door again. Next she knew, someone was shaking her slightly by the shoulders. Kami opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Aw man! Did I fall asleep!?"

"Erm… yea…"

Kami blushed when she realized how exactly she had fallen asleep. "Sorry. I knew I should've gone back to bed this morning!"

"That's okay… I didn't want to wake you up or anything, so I just let you sleep until we arrived." He blushed too. They grabbed their trunks and hurried outside with the rest of the students. Kami breathed in the cold air, waking herself up. She couldn't help but spin around a couple of times and laugh.

Then came a loud booming voice over the crowd. "Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years!"

"That's us" Said Ron. Kami looked over and joined him. Together they sought out the man that had spoken. He was twice as tall as the average man, and at least five times as wide. There was a group of students gathering around him. Kami saw Draco Malfoy on the other side of the group. She followed the man along with the rest of the first years down a long winding slippery path, until they made it to the edge of a giant lake, where there was a fleet of boats waiting at the shore. Kami and Ron climbed into a boat with the boy who had been missing his toad, and a girl with rather bushy brown hair. They crossed the lake in silence, mesmerized by the growing image of the castle that was to be their home for the next seven years or so.

As the first boats reached the mountainside, the man told them to duck their heads, and they passed through a curtain of Ivy. She smiled. It reminded her of her wand which was currently sitting in her trunk. They now found themselves in a dark tunnel. Eventually, the boats stopped and everyone climbed out onto the beach of rock and pebbles. The man ascended the steps, and knocked on the large door.

A tall woman with dark hair opened it. "I shall take them from here Hagrid." Kami and the rest of the first years followed her through the door and down a hallway light with torches along the wall. They came to a door on their right, from which came the sound of talk and laughter. They continued on past it and the woman lead them into another small room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you" said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly" with that, she left.

A few people broke out in whispers. "Ron, how do they sort us into our houses?" Kami asked nervously, looking around at the other students.

"Some sort of test I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking"

'OhMyGosh! A test!? In front of the rest of the school no less! We haven't even learned any spells yet! I wonder what they do to decide where you belong…' Kami's thoughts were interrupted by a few screams coming from the back of the room. She spun around and immediately saw why.

About twenty ghosts had just come through the back wall, white and semi-translucent, and glided across the room, taking no notice of the students who had now all turned to see what was going on.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had noticed the first years standing there.

No one spoke.

"New students!" exclaimed the friar, smiling down at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A couple of people nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" he said. "My old house you know"

"Move along now, The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned to the room. "Now, form a line and follow me" She told them. Kami got in line behind the blond boy who said his name was Draco, and they followed Professor McGonagall back through the doors the way they came, this time entering the room that had been so full of talk and laughter. There were thousands of little candles floating above their heads, and four long tables which ran the length of the room, and one table which faced the rest of the room, where Albus Dumbledore sat. Kami assumed that the other people at this table were the teachers. They lined up in front of this table facing the other students.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of the line of first years and placed a pointed hat on top of it. Kami stared at the hat, waiting for something to happen. All of a sudden, a rip near the brim of the hat opened up, and it began to sing.

When it finished, the Great Hall exploded into applause and the hat bowed to each of the four long tables, before becoming stationary once again. Professor McGonagall stepped forward carrying a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A thin blonde girl stepped out of line and sat down, pulling on the hat. There was a moment's pause.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" cried the hat. The table on the right cheered and Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Ace, Kami!"

Kami sat on the stool with Artemis in her arms and put on the hat. It was big on her head. The hat chuckled in her ear. 'Well now, isn't this interesting… cunning… brave… loyal… willing to learn… a determination to push the limits too… I think you would do well in

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table second from the right broke out in applause. Kami turned to Ron who stood gaping at her. 'Sorry' he mouthed and walked over to sit at the table with the rest of her house. The boy and girl they had sat with crossing the lake were both sorted into Gryffindor. It was Draco Malfoys turn next. His eyes sought out hers before he pulled on the hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" He stood up, handed the hat to Professor McGonagall, and walked over to the cheering Slytherin table, sitting next to Kami. She smiled at him.

"So, I guess we Will see each other in classes then?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes. I suppose we will" Kami turned back to the remaining first years.

"Weasley, Ronald!" called out Professor McGonagall. Ron looked at Kami, and she smiled, crossing her fingers under the table. She hoped that he wouldn't hate her for becoming a Slytherin. He sat beneath the hat for several minutes and Kami began to get worried. The hat opened its mouth, and Kami held her breath. It paused for a minute.

"…GRYFINDOR!" Ron stood up and walked over to the Gryffindor table where Kami saw Fred and George congratulating him, along with Percy. They caught her eye she smiled weakly. They responded sadly and turned back to Ron. 'Well fine then. If he won't even look at me, then I don't care!' She crossed her arms stubbornly, and turned to face Draco next to her.

"Hello. Sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. My name's Kami Ace."

"Nice for you to finally tell me your name"

"Well, I had been slightly pre-occupied with the ceremony, and I was looking for something on the train when we first met."

After the start-of-term feast, Dumbledore asked the prefects to show the first years to the dormitory. Kami and Draco stood up and followed a large dark haired boy out of the hall, turning down a flight of steps and down a corridor, where they came to a dead end. "Parsletounge" said the prefect.

A concealed door within the stone wall slid open and they entered the common room for the first time. The walls and ceiling were of rough stone, and there were a number of leather couches and chairs gathered around the fire. There was also a large tapestry bearing a large silver snake against a dark green background. The group stopped. "The girls' dormitories are up the stairs on the left, the boys' are up the stairs on the right."

"Meet me here in the morning, and we can go down to the great hall together tomorrow morning?" suggested Kami. Draco nodded and they parted to go up the stairs, Kami leading the girls.

The top of the stairs opened up into a long corridor with eight doors leading off of it. The first seven were dormitories, and the eighth was the shared bathroom. Kami walked down the corridor, taking it in. Theirs was the last dormitory, at the very end. She opened the door and walked in. The walls were the same as in the common room, and there were five beds arranged in a circle. Kami's bed was directly across from the door, which suited her fine. She opened her trunk and pulled out some shorts to wear to bed, along with her charms book and her wand which she hid under her pillow, placing her trunk back beneath her bed once she changed. Sitting on her bed (which was surprisingly comfy) she pulled the curtains around it closed, taking out her book and wand.

Kami opened Standard Book of Spells to the index page and scanned it until she found the Lumos spell on page 251. She read through carefully, making the movements with her wand occasionally, and practicing in her head. Finally, she placed the book face down on her bed, and focused on the task at hand. Kami closed her eyes, picturing the beam of light being emitted from the end of her wand, and the feeling of accomplishing her first spell. Smiling, she opened her eyes and said "Lumos" flicking her wand the way the book directed her to. As it turns out, magic is harder than it looks. After a few frustrating attempts, she put her wand and text book away.

Kami crawled beneath the black silk bed sheets, and lay back on her pillow. Artemis climbed up onto her pillow beside her head, and the two fell asleep at Hogwarts for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

OoOoOoOoOoOo HP oOoOoOoOoOoO

Kami woke up early the next morning. Six o'clock by the clock which she kept beside her bed. She stood up, opened her trunk and pulled out her wand. She aimed her wand at her trunk and said "Lumos". After trying for about an hour the day before, she decided to give it one more try, this time she could actually use the light. To her surprise, it lit up just enough so that she was able to read the Slytherin badge that she could have sworn was not there the day before. She pulled on a skirt, knee high socks, a tank top, and pulled her robes on over top, pinning her new badge carefully to the front. She examined her reflexion in the full-length mirror hanging along the opposite wall. 'They must have meant that you needed to need the light to make it work or something…' She thought. She pulled out Reading the Signs: A Guide to Dream Interpretation and sat on her bed. She remembered how drawn she had been to it back in Flourish and Blotts. Kami opened to the table of contents.

Introduction  
Types of dreams  
Daydreams  
Lucid dreams  
Nightmares  
Recurring Dreams  
Prophetic Dreams  
Epic Dreams  
Remembering Your Dreams  
A-Z Dream Dictionary

Kami, now intrigued, turned to the introduction. 'I'll go down to the common room after the introduction' she thought.

Dreams are defined as a sequence of sensations, images, and thoughts which pass through the mind as a person is sleeping. When we dream, we can be anybody, anywhere, doing anything, and are unable to affect the outcome. (Except for during lucid dreams. See page 3) Dreaming serves as an outlet for thoughts and impulses felt throughout the day. Some people may even be able to pick up on the things the world itself is telling us everyday, which are represented as their dreams. In this book, are lists of things and occurrences that will help you to interpret what your dreams are telling you, whether it is about yourself, or the world around us. To fully understand what these are telling you, you may also need look at analyzing your daydreams, which sometimes depict futuristic events of your life.

Kami set the book down. 'Wow. That's really interesting… I'll have to look more into my dreams sometime…' She thought. She grabbed her wand and walked down the stairs to meet Draco, who was just descending the stairs when she sat down to wait. "Let's go get breakfast, shall we?"

"Of course. We can't expect to go through a whole day without anything to eat" The two walked side by side back through the hallway outside their common room, and up the steps into the large entrance hall. Draco opened the door to the great hall and Kami walked through, thanking him as she was raised to do. A few minutes later, the majority of the students entered and Professor McGonagall took this as her cue to begin passing out timetables to students. As Professor McGonagall came to the Slytherin table, Kami thought she almost seemed saddened when they looked at each other. Professor McGonagall just handed them their timetables and continued in silence. They examined their schedules. They only had one class with the Gryffindors, and it was double Potions on Fridays.

"We've got Herbology and Transfiguration first" Kami pointed out. "I've got to go back to the dormitory and get my things, do you need to get anything?"

"Yes. I need to grab my bag"

Kami packed her Herbology and Transfiguration books in her bag, along with her dragon hide gloves and walked down to the greenhouses with Draco, where some of the Ravenclaws had already gathered. They waited in silence for class to start.

A plump witch with short brown hair and green robes emerged from the greenhouse, and proceeded to give the class a quick lecture about Herbology, before instructing them to open their books and read the first chapter for the remainder of the class. After the hour Kami stood up, placing her book in her bag, and followed the Ravenclaws along with the rest of the Slytherins up to the castle. All she knew was that Transfiguration classes were with Professor McGonagall on the first floor. Once they entered the classroom the bell rang for the start of class, and Professor McGonagall started off by lecturing about how Transfiguration was the most difficult and complex form of magic taught at Hogwarts, and anyone caught fooling around in said class would leave and not come back. She then transformed into a grey tabby and back, earning much applause from the students, who couldn't wait to get started. As it turns out, they wouldn't be transfiguring people and animals for a few years, and were each given a match to attempt to turn into a needle. By the end of class Kami had managed to turn hers silver and pointy, along with Draco, earning a total of ten points for Slytherin. For homework, they were to read and take notes on the first chapter of A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration.

Kami and Draco had a hurried lunch, and returned to the common room for their Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms textbooks. Kami didn't exactly love Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. The teacher, Professor Quirell , just couldn't stop stuttering, and his turban smelled somewhat of garlic. Charms class on the other hand, was one of her favorites. The small teacher Professor Flitwick had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. He started the class by taking role call, looking up after each name to see who was who. Like Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick set the first chapter of their text book as their homework for the following day.

As the week progressed, Kami realized a few things. One, History of magic was an extremely boring class. The most exiting part was when Professor Binns entered through the chalkboard, and after a while, that lost the excitement. Two, after studying the night skies you were almost always too exhausted to finish your homework afterwards. And three, she couldn't wait for her first potions class. Not only did it fascinate her, but it was also her only class with Ron.

She and Draco sat together at one of the many tables around the room, and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. Ron was one of the last to enter, along with Harry Potter. She caught his eye as he was looking around the class, presumably looking for a place to sit, and smiled. He turned away to sit down with harry at one of the tables. Just then, Professor Snape entered and began the typical lecture that almost every teacher had given about their subject. He flicked his wand towards the chalkboard. "Begin"

Everyone scrambled to take out their cauldrons and ingredients for their potion to cure boils. As she stewed her horned slugs and measured the crushed snake fangs, Professor Snape passed by her and Draco's table, looking in their cauldrons, and continued in silence. That is, until a loud hissing sound was emitted from the cauldron of one of the Gryffindors. She looked over in alarm. 'Is that supposed to happen!?' He had somehow managed to melt his cauldron and his potion was spilling onto the floor, where it was burning holes in the bottoms of people's shoes.

She felt bad for Harry then. The professor had rounded on him and deducted house points for not warning his classmate not to add the porcupine quills before taking the potion off the flame. She then realized that she had almost made that very same mistake and hurriedly took the cauldron off the flame before adding her porcupine quills.

At the end of the class she bottled a sample of her potion and brought it up to the professor, where she found herself waiting beside Ron. She stayed silent, yet when she returned to pack up her things, she told Draco to go ahead, and that she would meet up with him in the great hall for lunch.

Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag, she hurriedly wrote a note and, folding it and placing the quill back in her bag, slipped it into Ron's pocket as she passed by. He looked up at her with a confused expression on his face. She nodded towards his pocket and mouthed "Read it later" before hurrying to catch up to her friend.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long to update! Between summer camps and my friends' birthdays and such, i barely had any time to write! I'm about half way through chapter five, so hopefully that will be up soon too!! btw, if you're wondering about the note, it says in the next chapter :)


End file.
